Collection of Ships
by KikoTsukinamura
Summary: This is something to get me off my hiatus, and hopefully give me new ideas for my series to continue. So, here it is. From Pesterchum and MSPARP, might get into the M rating if I decide to put my DaveJade up there. *cough* Enjoy.
1. CronKri

I've been hiatus for so long, omfg. Guys. My Deviantart is _popular_. I'd thought I'd never live to see the day where I was popular, oh my god. Well, since I'm brainded right now for my other stories, especially One Click Changes Everything since I write XReader fics more often than not now, here's a new thing from MSPARP and Pesterchum.

* * *

CRONUS: oh hey there vwantas

KANKRI: Ah, hell9 Cr9nus.

CRONUS: howv ya doin

KANKRI: I am d9ing rather well, thank y9u f9r asking. And might I inquire h9w y9u've 6een Cr9nus?

CRONUS: im good enough i guess

CRONUS: turned dowvn for the umpteenth time saying that for certain

KANKRI: And why exactly were y9u turned d9wn Cr9nus?

CRONUS: no one likes me

CRONUS: wvhat do you think?

KANKRI: That is n9t true Cr9nus.

KANKRI: I, f9r 9ne, care a69ut y9u very much.

CRONUS: ...

CRONUS: like howv like me?

KANKRI: *tilts his head t9 the side* What d9 y9u mean?

CRONUS: *grumbles something under his breath* nothing vwantas.

KANKRI: N9 n9! I w9uld h9nestly like t9 kn9w what y9u meant Cr9nus!

CRONUS: you said you like me right?

KANKRI: Yes.

CRONUS: wvell howv?

CRONUS: in wvhat wvay?

KANKRI: *6lushes* 9-9h.

CRONUS: *nervwously places a hand on the back of his neck, also blushing lightly* you knowv wvhat vwantas?

CRONUS: nevwermind.

KANKRI: /H9w/ d9 y9u want me t9 like y9u?

CRONUS: wvell...that part is wvhat scares other awvay

KANKRI: Well I pr9mise y9u that I will n9t 6e scared away.

CRONUS: i sorta wvanted you to like me in a flushed kind of wvay since...

CRONUS: *mumbles something under his breath again*

KANKRI: ...What?

CRONUS: huh?

KANKRI: What did y9u just mum6le?

CRONUS: wv-wvhat are you t-talking about?

CRONUS: i didnt mumble nothin

KANKRI: Yes, y9u did Cr9nus.

CRONUS: nope

CRONUS: nothin

CRONUS: pfft evwen if i did i wvouldnt evwen matter

KANKRI: N9. Tell me.

CRONUS: i said since i feel flushed for you vwantas

CRONUS: i really shouldnt havwe said that sorry

KANKRI: And...if I were t9...return y9ur feelings?

CRONUS: i dunno i might react *grins playfully*

CRONUS: n some wvay or another

KANKRI: Hm. I will admit the th9ught 9f 6eing y9ur matesprit...is pleasing. *6lushes lightly*

CRONUS: o-oh *blushes as wvell, looking awvay for a flash second* same

CRONUS: *steps up to kankri, placing his hand at the back of his head wvith a grin* it is quite

CRONUS: pleasing vwantas

KANKRI: *swall9ws thickly* Y-yeah...

CRONUS: *smirks and presses his lips to kankris softly, pulling awvay completely*

CRONUS: i gotta go vwantas

CRONUS: talk again sometime~?

CRONUS: *shovwes his hands in his pocket, still wvearing a smirk*

CRONUS: i hope wve could continue this sometime~~

KANKRI: W-what?!

CRONUS: ?

* * *

Ahhahahaha. Guys, this shipping is hilarious. I don't even care, this is wonderful. I almost forgot about this. Ha. Hahahaha.


	2. DaveJohn Pt1

no NO GUYS I DID A THING with my john and a friend's dave. DaveJohn this time *facepalms* ?IP: ? irreplaceablePrankster CTD: current turntechDemonichead Enjoy.

* * *

[01:50] CTD: shhhh go to sleep wee babbu

[01:50] ?IP: no

[01:50] CTD: yes

[01:50] ?IP: don't do that

[01:50] ?IP: no

[01:50] CTD: shhhhh

[01:50] CCF: :3

[01:50] ?IP: e-e

[01:50] CTD: ill have to sing lullabies to you

[01:50] ?IP: this is stupid

[01:50] CTD: go to sleep

[01:50] CTD: not sleeping is stupid

[01:50] ?IP: i can't sleep because my brain's restless and stuff

[01:51] CTD: so

[01:51] CTD: ill sing you a lullaby

[01:51] CTD: because im nice like that

[01:51] CTD: (you lil shit)

[01:51] ?IP: well then thank you dave

[01:51] ?IP: (shut up)

[01:51] CTD: er

[01:51] CTD: (no)

[01:51] CTD: (ha)

[01:51] ?IP: (yesssss)

[01:52] CTD: i dont actually know any

[01:52] CTD: fuck

[01:52] CTI: rock a by baby cough

[01:52] ?IP: no don't you dare

[01:52] CTD: but the baby falls out the tree

[01:52] CTD: thats sorta

[01:52] CTD: a shitty lullaby

[01:52] ?IP: wait what?

[01:52] ?IP: it does?

[01:52] CTD: i think it does

[01:52] ?IP: that's not how it's told

[01:52] CTD: i dont remember

[01:52] CTD: shut up i tried

[01:52] ?IP: ha

[01:52] CTD: uh

[01:52] ?IP: nope

[01:53] ?IP: shhhh

[01:53] ?IP: shhhh

[01:53] CTD: oh i remember

[01:53] ?IP: shhh'

[01:53] CTD: yeah

[01:53] CTD: it falls out the tree

[01:53] CTD: which is lame

[01:53] CTD: so

[01:53] ?IP: that's a really bad nursery rhyme

[01:53] ?IP: uhm

[01:54] ?IP: you aren't helping me fall asleeeep

[01:54] CTD: im trying alright

[01:54] CTD: lullabies are hard

[01:54] - ? irreplacablePrankster [?IP] smirks -

* * *

guys this was way too long for my liking sorry TBC


	3. DaveJohn Pt2

[01:54] ?IP: yea cause you would know

[01:56] - ? irreplacablePrankster [?IP] scrambles to cling to TD again -

[01:56] ?IP: =^= myeh

[01:56] CTD: ..hmm

[01:57] ?IP: you're a wonderful pillow

[01:57] - CURRENT turningtechDemonichead [CTD] starts purring quite loudly. -

[01:57] CTD: also i know i am

[01:57] - CURRENT turningtechDemonichead [CTD] purrr... prrrr... puuuurrrrr... prrr -

[01:57] CTD: (damnit go to sleep)

[01:58] CTD: (purrrrrs are meant to be soothing)

[01:58] - ? irreplacablePrankster [?IP] lays his head on TD's shoulder, slowly going to sleep -

[01:58] ?IP: (shut up you little shit)

[01:58] CTD: (pfft)

[01:58] - CURRENT turningtechDemonichead [CTD] puuuurr.. prrrr.. purrrr.. -

- ? irreplacablePrankster [?IP] falls asleep -

(guys this is stupid im sorry ill skip a bit to the part where i nearly died from the cuteness)

- CURRENT turningtechDemonichead [CTD] buries face in IP's chest -

[02:59] CTD: nope

[02:59] CTD: nopes

[02:59] CTD: nooooope

[02:59] - ? irreplacablePrankster [?IP] makes a squeak like sound again -

[02:59] CTD: no siree

[02:59] CTD: im noping here aight

[02:59] ?IP: ...

[02:59] CTD: dont squeak or i have to daw instead of nope

[03:00] - ? irreplacablePrankster [?IP] kinda looks like one of those anime girls after senpai talks to them / -

[03:00] ?IP: i c-can't help it

[03:02] - CURRENT turningtechDemonichead [CTD] casually blows a rapsberry where his face is buried. -

[03:03] - ? irreplacablePrankster [?IP] chuckles -

[03:03] ?IP: what are y-you doing dave

[03:04] - CURRENT turningtechDemonichead [CTD] ..does it again. -

[03:04] CTD: pbbbbttttppppttt

[03:04] - ? irreplacablePrankster [?IP] laughs -

[03:04] ?IP: d-dave stop

[03:05] - CURRENT turningtechDemonichead [CTD] just blows more raspberries. -

[03:05] CTD: (never)

[03:05] ?IP: d-dave stttttooooop

[03:06] ?IP: h-hi

[03:06] - ? irreplacablePrankster [?IP] kinda picks up TD bridal style casually~~~ -

[03:07] CTD: woah-

[03:07] - CURRENT turningtechDemonichead [CTD] is picked up. -

[03:07] - CURRENT turningtechDemonichead [CTD] didn't even notice IP looked like an anime girl til he was picked up. -

[03:07] CTD: ...

[03:07] - ? irreplacablePrankster [?IP] grins, still looking like he was. don't notice- -

[03:08] CTD: (you dork)

[03:08] - ? irreplacablePrankster [?IP] gfdi -

[03:08] ?IP: (shut up)

[03:08] - CURRENT turningtechDemonichead [CTD] lmfao -

[03:08] - CURRENT turningtechDemonichead [CTD] puts his arm around IP's neck to support himself. -

[03:08] CTD: (fine)

[03:09] - ? irreplacablePrankster [?IP] makes another squeak sound at the action -

[03:09] - ? irreplacablePrankster [?IP] why does davejohn haunt me so adorably -

[03:09] ?IP: ...

[03:10] CTD: ...

[03:10] CTD: yeah

[03:10] CTD: youre a dork

[03:11] ?IP: no i'm not

[03:11] ?IP: dave hush

[03:12] - CURRENT turningtechDemonichead [CTD] casually purrin like a kitten. god damn. -

[03:15] CTD: ..what

[03:15] - CURRENT turningtechDemonichead [CTD] blinks. -

[03:16] - ? irreplacablePrankster [?IP] grins dorkily -

[03:16] ?IP: yup you're such a cutie

[03:18] CTD: ...

[03:18] CTD: cutie huh

[03:18] CTD: hm

[03:18] ?IP: mhm!

[03:18] - ? irreplacablePrankster [?IP] is still blushing like mad, but pff -

[03:18] - ? irreplacablePrankster [?IP] whateverrr -

[03:20] - CURRENT turningtechDemonichead [CTD] les out a little sigh and sorta rests his head on john's shoulder. because he can. -

[03:20] - CURRENT turningtechDemonichead [CTD] is also still being carried so why not yknow. -

[03:21] - ? irreplacablePrankster [?IP] goes to sit on the couch, still holding TD close -

[03:27] - ? irreplacablePrankster [?IP] places a small kiss to his forehead -

[03:27] CTD: ...

[03:27] CTD: (heterosexual my arse haha)

[03:27] - CURRENT turningtechDemonichead [CTD] snorts. -

[03:28] ?IP: (hush it was a joke earlier)

[03:28] ?IP: (but hush)

[03:46] CTD: (kiss kiss fall in love)

[03:47] - ? irreplacablePrankster [?IP] just because of that, kisses TD with a smirk -

[03:48] - CURRENT turningtechDemonichead [CTD] purrs. -

[03:51] ?IP: you provoked me dave

[03:51] ?IP: the anime hypnosis

[03:51] ?IP: it has won

[03:51] CTD: really

[03:51] CTD: dang

* * *

pfft long as hell imma die from the cuties STEPH IS A QT even though you can't be reading this (shhhhhh if you are i didn't say anyfin)


End file.
